AlwaysOneshot
by Beckett418
Summary: "She loved him too, and it scared the hell out of her. She would try to run, but he was always two steps in front of her. When she fell, he was always there to catch her". A COMPLETE oneshot similar to the one I wrote before but a bit differnt.


Hey guys, this is a complete one shot. It's similar to the other one I wrote called KateBeckett, but it's a bit different. If you guys liked the Beckett one shot, then you might like this one. Thanks again to all you amazing readers who are reading my multi-chapter story, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!

Always

Detective Kate Beckett was known around New York for her excellent detective skills. She could solve the most gruesome, twisted, next to impossible murder cases with the help of her squad. Det. Beckett was known for being the hard-nose, by the book, nerves of steel female detective in the 12th precinct. She could make a suspect crack with just one icy glare. She had the most amazing poker face anyone could ever form. She could be completely terrified, but because she had her poker face on, no one knew, and never will.

She keeps her heart enclosed by her numerous walls she has built up since the death of her mother. She doesn't let anyone in; therefore she cannot cry over a broken heart ever again. She has many scars and wounds that have been torn deep within in her, that have scabbed over time. These wounds may have seemed healed on the outside, but one little pick, the scab comes off, and the wound reopens.

She has had a few people that have seemed to get close to her, but just when she thinks they have gotten in too close, she pushes them back out, rebuilds the walls and never looks back. She never lets herself cry, because if she did, that would be a sign of weakness, a symbol that she has given in. She never gives in; she never backs down from anything or anyone. She is fearless when it comes to her job. She takes down suspects twice the size of her, she carries a gun that can easily kill if the need be. She kicks down doors, dodges bullets, and she never thinks twice before taking the risks.

She does have a fear that no one knows about, it's a fear that is hidden behind her badge, her gun, and her poker face. She has a fear that restricts from letting anyone in. She is afraid to love anyone, because she is afraid she will lose them. She has had to stitch up a broken heart and spirit once; she doesn't think she could ever do it again. She has the eyes of a warrior. When she looks at you, you feel like she is looking through your very sole. But she has flaw within her eyes; she cannot control her emotions that consume them.

When she is pacing around a suspect, her eyes never break contact with theirs. You can see the flames forming as she continues to pace, back and forth, back and forth. When the suspect won't break, the flames grow bigger. She continues to pace, watching, waiting, like a tiger stalking his prey. He only pounces when the time is right. One wrong move, one loud crunch of a branch and the prey is gone. So she continues to pace, watching, and waiting just for the right moment, when she sees it, she pounces. The flames in her eyes engulf to a raging fire. Her claws come out, she lets them hear her roar, and when she is all done, she leaves the suspect withering away like a dying gazelle who just got attacked.

She hardly lets anyone ever see Kate Beckett; she wears her detective mode like it is an undershirt. When she is out with friends, she never lets go, she never lets loose. She keeps her detective undershirt on and with her at all times, in case she needs an escape. She finds herself consumed in work and training, she hardly ever has time outside of work. She never eats breakfast anymore, she just grabs a coffee and is out the door in a blink.

At work she hardly ever says more than she needs too. She has been with Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan who make up her squad for years now, and neither of them still have no clue what her middle name is, they don't know what she does in her past time, and they never seen her voluntary take a break. Her squad is very loyal to her, and they work wonderful as a team, but when the day is done, she leaves and doesn't speak until the next morning. She doesn't trust many people, there is only a handful that she does. She trusts her Captain, her squad, Lanie, and her father. Those were the only few until Richard Castle stepped into her life.

Her first impressions of Caste was that he was some a rich, playboy author who cared about his fame and money more than he cared about anyone else besides his daughter. She despised his attitude when she first met him. He was cocky, inconsiderate, and he acted like a total ass. When she was saddled with him as he continued to shadow her, she noticed he was starting to morph into a different man. He stopped signing the chest of crazed fan girls. He stopped flashing his money here and there. He wasn't as cocky, and he actually seemed like he cared for her.

Castle began to melt away her coldness. He began to take down her walls brick by brick. He figured out what made her tick, what annoyed her and what made her smile. Oh and that smile, he loved when she would finally crack a smile. She started to become more open to new people and new things. She started to have fun again. Castle would finally get through one wall, then he would start making the next wall crumble and before she knew it, he had found his way to her heart, and to her wounds and scars.

Castle began to help the wounds finally heal; he was able to help her take away the scars and the pain. He began to love her like no one else had, and she felt it for the first time in years. She loved him too, and it scared the hell out of her. She would try to run, but he was always two steps in front of her. When she fell, he was always there to catch her. When she finally let herself cry, he was always there to wipe her tears. He was always there, and he was never going to leave.

She finally was able to completely let go of her mother, she was finally able to wear the ring on her finger instead of around her neck, close to her heart that had once been broken. She finally was able to place her father's watch in the jewelry box. Katherine Beckett had finally been able to love and let someone love her again.

Richard Castle was going to always be there for her through sickness and in health, he would always be there for her when she needed a shoulder to cry on, and someone to tell her everything was going to be ok. She finally had met someone that she could always be there for, and for the first time in years she felt free. When he finally slipped that ring on her hand, she knew he was her one and done, and she finally had the sparkle in her eyes that had been missing since the day her mother died.

Katherine Beckett always had Richard Castle…_always_

The End

Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this. If you liked this check out my multi-chapter story. Just wanted to thank the readers who took time to read this and who have and still are reading my other stories, you guys are awesome!


End file.
